walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Resident 3 (TV Series)
This Alexandria resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible he lived in or near Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "First Time Again" This man is present at the meeting in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. He is among the townspeople to help build a wall outside the community to prepare for the mission to lead the herd away. He is also at the quarry to help execute the mission with the other survivors. When the herd breaks free, he flees with Francine and Bruce's group out of the quarry to their assigned post. "Now" He is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. He appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. "Twice as Far" This resident is on guard duty and relieves Eugene from his shift at the front gate as the days go by. "East" He is seen patrolling Alexandria. Season 7 "Service" This resident is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" This man is among the townspeople to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, he is horrified as Arat guns down Olivia on his command to kill a resident. "Rock in the Road" This resident is on guard duty at the front gate when the Saviors arrive in search of Daryl. He witnesses Simon and his men invade Alexandria and search the houses. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This man is among the Alexandrians armed and ready to battle the Saviors alongside the Scavengers. When Jadis and her people turn their guns onto the Alexandrians, he surrenders and is held hostage among the other residents. He is liberated when reinforcements from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrive to the rescue. After the battle is over, he is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" This resident is present and listens to the speeches given by Ezekiel, Maggie, and Rick before their first attack. He travels with Rick and everyone to the Sanctuary to attack Negan and the Saviors. He is later seen with Rick and other members of Alexandria after the assault, regrouping. "The Damned" This man is among the group of Alexandrians to ambush a Savior outpost from their vehicles. As they continuously fire at the Saviors, they manage to kill off several Saviors in an effort to have them reanimate and overrun their comrades. "Monsters" At the conclusion of the ambush on the Savior outpost, it is revealed that this resident is one of the several casualties. Scott and another resident places his body with the other deceased Alexandrians and drape a sheet over him. Death ;Killed By *The Saviors This man is killed by the Saviors as the Alexandrians ambush the outpost. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly a few zombies and unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Now" *"Twice as Far" *"East" Season 7 *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" Trivia *Because Jason Lyell was a part of the core group of recurring Alexandria extras, he was given a featured death scene in "Monsters" versus simply being killed off as one of the newer extras that were hired to represent casualties of All Out War in Season 8. Category:Unnamed Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia